warframefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Predefinição:WeaponInfoboxAutomatic
__notoc__ }| }| }}}} Category:InfoboxOverride Estátisticas Maestria }Category:InfoboxOverride |Mastery}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Slot |Type}} } Tipo |Class}} } Tipo de Gatilho |Trigger}} Utilidade }Category:InfoboxOverride Tipo de Munição |AmmoType}} } m/sCategory:InfoboxOverride Velocidade do Prójetil |ProjectileSpeed}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Limite de alcance |Range}} } Ruído |NoiseLevel}} } rounds/secCategory:InfoboxOverride }}|Velocidade de Ataque|Taxa de Tiro}} |FireRate}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Spool Up Rate |Spool}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Precisão |Accuracy}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Capacidade do Pente |Magazine}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Munição Máxima |MaxAmmo}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Tempo de Recarga |Reload}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Zoom |Zoom}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Combo Reset |SniperComboReset}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Min. Combo |SniperComboMin}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Dano finalizador |FinisherDamage}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Dano de Canalização |ChannelMult}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Bloqueio de Dano |BlockResist}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Disposição |Disposition}} |Normal|AttackName}}| |Normal|AttackName}}|Ataques Normais}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Normal|Impact}}| |Normal|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Normal|Puncture}}| |Normal|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Normal|Slash}}| |Normal|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Normal|Element}}| |Normal|ElementType}} |Normal|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Dano Total |Normal|DamagePlus}} |Normal|PelletName}}s |Normal|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Burst Count |Normal|BurstCount}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Chance Crítica |Normal|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Mult. Crítico |Normal|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status |Normal|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Perfuração |Normal|PunchThrough}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Raio |Normal|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration |Normal|Duration}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Enfraquecimento |Normal|Falloff}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost |Normal|AmmoCost}} |Charge|AttackName}}| |Charge|AttackName}}|Ataques Carregados}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Charge|Impact}}| |Charge|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Charge|Puncture}}| |Charge|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Charge|Slash}}| |Charge|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Charge|Element}}| |Charge|ElementType}} |Charge|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Dano Total |Charge|DamagePlus}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Tempo de Carregamento |Charge|ChargeTime}} |Charge|PelletName}}s |Charge|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Burst Count |Charge|BurstCount}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Chance Crítica |Charge|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Mult. Crítico |Charge|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status |Charge|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Perfuração |Charge|PunchThrough}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Raio |Charge|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration |Charge|Duration}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |Charge|Falloff}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost |Charge|AmmoCost}} |Area|AttackName}}| |Area|AttackName}}|Area Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Area|Impact}}| |Area|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Area|Puncture}}| |Area|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Area|Slash}}| |Area|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Area|Element}}| |Area|ElementType}} |Area|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Dano Total |Area|DamagePlus}} |Area|PelletName}}s |Area|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride }%Category:InfoboxOverride Chance Crítica |Area|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Mult. Crítico |Area|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |Area|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Raio |Area|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration |Area|Duration}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |Area|ChargeTime}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |Area|Falloff}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost |Area|AmmoCost}} |SecondaryArea|AttackName}}| |SecondaryArea|AttackName}}|Secondary Area Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |SecondaryArea|Impact}}| |SecondaryArea|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |SecondaryArea|Puncture}}| |SecondaryArea|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |SecondaryArea|Slash}}| |SecondaryArea|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |SecondaryArea|Element}}| |SecondaryArea|ElementType}} |SecondaryArea|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Dano Total |SecondaryArea|DamagePlus}} |SecondaryArea|PelletName}}s |SecondaryArea|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |SecondaryArea|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Mult. Crítico |SecondaryArea|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status |SecondaryArea|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Raio |SecondaryArea|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration |SecondaryArea|Duration}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |SecondaryArea|ChargeTime}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Enfraquecimento |SecondaryArea|Falloff}} |Secondary|AttackName}}| |Secondary|AttackName}}|Ataques Secundários}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Secondary|Impact}}| |Secondary|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Secondary|Puncture}}| |Secondary|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Secondary|Slash}}| |Secondary|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Secondary|Element}}| |Secondary|ElementType}} |Secondary|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Dano Total |Secondary|DamagePlus}} |Secondary|PelletName}}s |Secondary|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Burst Count |Secondary|BurstCount}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |Secondary|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier |Secondary|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |Secondary|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Perfuração |Secondary|PunchThrough}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Raio |Secondary|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration |Secondary|Duration}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |Secondary|Falloff}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |Secondary|ChargeTime}} } rounds/secCategory:InfoboxOverride Fire Rate |Secondary|FireRate}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Trigger Type |Secondary|Trigger}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost |Secondary|AmmoCost}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Reload Time |Secondary|Reload}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Noise Level |Secondary|NoiseLevel}} |Throw|AttackName}}| |Throw|AttackName}}|Throw Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Throw|Impact}}| |Throw|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Throw|Puncture}}| |Throw|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Throw|Slash}}| |Throw|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Throw|Element}}| |Throw|ElementType}} |Throw|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Tano Total |Throw|DamagePlus}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |Throw|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier |Throw|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |Throw|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Perfuração |Throw|PunchThrough}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |Throw|Falloff}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |Throw|ChargeTime}} |ChargedThrow|AttackName}}| |ChargedThrow|AttackName}}|Charged Throw Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |ChargedThrow|Impact}}| |ChargedThrow|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |ChargedThrow|Puncture}}| |ChargedThrow|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |ChargedThrow|Slash}}| |ChargedThrow|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |ChargedThrow|Element}}| |ChargedThrow|ElementType}} |ChargedThrow|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Dano Total |ChargedThrow|DamagePlus}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |ChargedThrow|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier |ChargedThrow|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |ChargedThrow|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Perfuração |ChargedThrow|PunchThrough}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |ChargedThrow|Falloff}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |ChargedThrow|ChargeTime}} Outros Ataques }Category:InfoboxOverride Ataque de Salto |JumpAttack}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Raio Ataque de Salto |JumpRadius}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Ataque Giratório |SlideAttack}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Ataque de Parede |WallAttack}} Diversos }Category:InfoboxOverride Syndicate Effect |SyndicateEffect}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Modificações |Augment}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Polaridades |Polarities}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Postura Polaridades |StancePolarity}} Posturas |Stances}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Usuários da Arma |Users}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Introduzida |Introduced}} Variantes |Family}} }|[[Category:InfoboxOverride]]| }}}} Módulo desenvolvido por User:Falterfire, em tradução por User:Dioniso7 A utilização do template é simplees basta adicionar . Data is pulled from Módulo:Weapons/data and formatted using Módulo:Weapons It is now possible to manually override values. Below is a version of the template with empty values you can copy & paste into any page if needed to explain how to use manual override.